<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in our house by strawburry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886867">in our house</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawburry/pseuds/strawburry'>strawburry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, Bokuaka for the soul, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, bokuaka supremacy, dont come at me i wrote this at 1am, edited this time, soft bokuaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawburry/pseuds/strawburry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>→objects laying around akaashi and bokuto’s house that bring back fond memories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in our house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, i’ve seen too much bokuaka angst lately and they deserve happiness, therefore- mic test, 1-2 1-2 uhm, here is this short fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•the plushie from spring interhigh<br/>
akaashi wanted a way of remembering his short lived volleyball career and the time spent with bokuto as well as the rest of the fukurodani volleyball club. akaashi admits that the plushie was old and it wasn't exactly on display, hidden away in a small corner of their closet.<br/>
he had been wandering around the stadium looking for karasuno’s court in the main arena after winning their game. he had exited first, bokuto following soon after, claiming that he wanted to see his disciple. since this arena was larger there were several tent shops selling volleyball shirts and memorabilia. akaashi walked slowly, but soon he felt bokuto’s presence wasn't by his side. he turned around to find bokuto gravitating near a stand that was selling several stuffed animals. akaashi walked back “bokuto-san, lets go, karasuno’s match might start without us” bokuto opened his mouth as if to speak to akaashi but instead asked “how much is this one?” as he moved to face a plushie that looked like the volleyball with arms and legs outside of the arenas. the vendor promptly answered back “thats 586¥”. bokuto’s face lit up as he turned to look at akaashi. akaashi knew what was coming next, bokuto would ask him to buy it, tell him he would pay him back and then give him puppy dog eyes if akaashi faltered. but before bokuto could turn back to face akaashi and do just that, akaashi had already taken out 570¥ and handed them to the vendor. something in him wanted the plushie too. it was one of the many times bokuto beamed and one of the few times akaashi smiled. </p><p>•two fukurodani yearbooks<br/>
they sat in a shelf, not gathering dust, but more so as place savers, having already been shown to anyone who visited the couple.<br/>
these are simple, bokuto bought a yearbook in his third year and akaashi bought one his second year. akaashi wasnt really close to anyone his third year, he was however, close to bokuto. </p><p>•a ticket to bokuto’s very first V League volleyball game<br/>
this was not just thrown around the house, the album it was kept in was only opened when akaashi was tipsy and longed to remember the past, getting sappy.<br/>
the ticket was for a MSBY home game. the seat had been so high up that akaashi had to watch bokuto from the plasma screen, but he was still overjoyed to see and feel bokuto’s charisma in a professional setting. if bokuto ever loved anything it was volleyball.<br/>
akaashi clearly remembers his short jog after the game- the most cardio he’s ever done, going up a flight of stairs, around a venue and then down a flight of stairs, through lockers, back up a short flight of stairs and then jumping at the sight of bokuto who gladly hugged akaashi. </p><p>•pressed flowers and grass<br/>
this one was a little weird but there’s a perfectly good explanation. bokuto had convinced (dragged) akaashi to go on a camping trip during akaashi’s summer vacation and bokuto’s break. claiming that they had never adventured together(an utter lie) however, akaashi being akaashi, and bokuto being bokuto, akaashi found himself in the middle of the forest, with a rather stable tent, several cans of soup, water, a variety of equipment, and bokuto. they were camping for three days and two nights.<br/>
the hike on the first day was finding a comfy spot with a clearing for stargazing. the first night was quiet, a bonfire, bokuto telling akaashi stories about his teammates, from sakusa and atsumu’s constant bickering to his and hinata’s pre game cheer, which he refused to show akaashi. akaashi told bokuto about college, the friends he made there, the professors and his major. he pulled out the small stargazing book he had brought but couldnt find enough light to read it. akaashi made himself content with resting his head on his bag and staring up at the stars which bokuto was admiring with awe. they promptly fell asleep.<br/>
the second day was spent at a nearby river, bokuto said he was going to fish, he did, but after catching two fish he promptly jumped into the lake downstream, akaashi joining after several yells by bokuto threatening to swim away if akaashi didn't jump in. that night they made another camp fire, grilled the fish and opened a can of soup. akaashi thought the dinner was over until bokuto pulled out a bag of marchmallows, a zip lock of graham crackers and chocolate, akaashi couldnt help the smile that came to his face, he got up into action to look for sticks, bokuto having overlooked the hand-in-fire part making of s’mores. just as akaashi was biting into a warm s’more bokuto pulled out a tiny box, akaashi’s heart stopped, the s’more almost choked him and bokuto’s eyes went wide, he ran over to akaashi and asked if he was choking (like the videos said to do). akaashi’s initial surprise faded and he swallowed the s’more that was threatening to take his life. bokuto suddenly remembered why akaashi almost choked and pulled out the box slowly again, presumably scared that akaashi might choke again. “i was wondering, if maybe we could be bokutos” akaashi melted on the spot, head nodding faster than it ever had. bokuto opened the box and put the silver ring on akaashi’s finger, he smiled up at him and the kiss that ensued was enough to leave akaashi an emotional puddle on the floor.<br/>
the final day akaashi and bokuto hiked back down. </p><p>•the gold ring<br/>
bokuto’s ring lay on the dresser. akaashi grabbed his wallet and keys, slipping on his coat along with his shoes before heading out the door. he got in the car, and opened the glove box, pulling out the map. akaashi drove, hummed along to the song on the radio. once he pulled into the arena’s parking lot he made sure to grab his ticket and ID card, on a lanyard which he thought was super press-looking but bokuto said it would be fine. he made his way into the venues main opening and then followed the familiar route to the lockers. he showed the security guard there his lanyard, to which the security guard gave a simple nod and opened the door. akaashi felt powerful, he chuckled to himself and stepped in, followed the oh so familiar route to the court entrance and took a seat next to the MSBY coach who greeted him with a nod and smile. the thrill of watching bokuto play a game was one that would never die down. bokuto waved at akaashi once he stepped out, the blue substitute ring catching akaashi’s eye immediately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come boo? me on twitter: sakustrawburry</p><p>a huge thank you to yuli (@/strwberrydo on twitter) for editing so i dont look like a clown</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>